The Rose That Grew from Nowhere
by Lady Nightingale
Summary: Harry meets a new, enchanting girl, who's not exactly safe for him to be around...not yet, at least
1. Default Chapter

****

The Rose that Grew from Nowhere

Chapter 1

Fred and George's Friend

Summary: Hi everyone! Lady Nightingale here, writing you a new fanfic, this time about one of my favorite people, Harry Potter. This is the beginning of an interesting romance between Harry and a girl named Rose MacDuff. No one knows where she came from, no one knows who she is, really. All Harry knows is they have to be soulmates.

Author's Note: Sorry to all of you that wanted Harry to end up with Cho Chang. I say if she fell for someone like Cedric Diggory instead of Harry, she has no taste. 

Disclaimer: Rose is mine, I can do whatever I want with her. Harry and the others belong to good ol' J.K, I don't want them.

"Fred…George…are we there yet?"

"Almost, hang on. Stay down, remember, no one can see you."

A red head peeked out from under a blanket, one that could have passed for one of the Weasleys. But this girl was no Weasley; she was too pretty, and too mysterious to have any Weasley blood in her.

"You know, a nicer ride to your place would be nice, Fred old boy. It's a but bumpy back here" the head with the dark red hair said, a bit put out.

"Sorry, Rose, it was the only thing we could grab at the last minute. You understand" George Weasley whispered. 

"Why are you whispering, Georgie boy, people can still hear you" the girl named Rose said. 

"Just something I learned from my brother, always be cautious."

The wagon bounced along the back streets of the London subdivision, on its way back to the burrow. Rose lay in the back, underneath a blanket, sulking to herself. If this was the way she was going to be traveling for the rest of her life, she wasn't going to enjoy it very much. She tried to take a nap. 

Up in the front seat, Fred and George were growing tenser every moment. They were trying their best to hide Rose from the world, because they knew what would happen if they did. 

"Sometimes I don't think this was such a good idea," Fred said.

"Freddy, that's not like you, always one for the danger, aren't you?" George asked.

"But this is dangerous, George. Rose is a hot ticket, if you know what I mean. If they find her with us…"

"Relax, Fred. They accepted her at Hogwarts, you know Dumbledore will protect her there. He kept Harry safe, didn't he? I'm sure he'll treat Rose just the same. After all, she is kind of…in the same boat as he was."

Fred sighed. "Nothing good can come of your life when you-know-who's after you."

Underneath the blanket, Rose stirred in her sleep. A frown spread across her pretty face. In her dreams, a menacing face leered at her, smiling maniacally.

_Please, Dumbledore take care of me._


	2. At the Burrow...again

****

The Rose That Grew from Nowhere

Chapter 2

At the Burrow…again

Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione meet Rose for the first time. Chemistry starts to brew, despite the weird things going on.

Author's Note: I dedicate the cuteness in this story to my boyfriend…he's so sweet, and the way he talked to me when he first met me was so incredibly adorable. I love you, Walter!

Disclaimer: Rose is mine. Back off.

Harry Potter rose from the dirty ground. He had been on his hands and knees, chasing lawn gnomes that were being unusually devilish that morning.

"Come…here, you little…buggers!" he grunted. Ron wasn't having a very good time of it either, there was a gnome crawling across his back and giggling menacingly.

"Harry, hey, Harry! Help here would be of use…" Ron grunted, flapping uselessly at his back. The gnome was having a freeday.

"Hang on" Harry said. He brought his foot down across Ron's back with one quick sweep and the gnome went flying back into the bushes. It omitted a small scream and streaked back out of the bush, followed by a flash of orange fur. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat tore across the yard after the gnome. 

Ron sighed relief and stood with Harry, examining his work. Not much had been done, except the tearing up of a few small bushes.

He looked at Harry and shrugged. "Oh well, Crookshanks has more fun with them anyway."

Harry looked towards the house. It looked like the typical cozy family house in the early light of the morning. "Why didn't your mum send Fred and George out to help?" he asked.

Ron shrugged. "Don't know. I didn't even see them last night."

At that minute, Fred and George came stumbling out the door, tripping over each other's untied shoes. 

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Ron said.

Fred and George stumbled up, obviously suffering from lack of sleep. "Slept in" George mumbled, kneeling and sticking his head in the bushes to look for gnomes.

"Are you sure you even slept?" Harry asked Fred. 

"Yeah, we were just up…doing stuff. No big deal, Harry" Fred said with a smile.

"More Ton Tongue Toffees, I suppose" Ron whispered.

"Are you kidding? We've moved on to bigger and better things than candy" Fred said, a bit of the mischief coming back into his face as he bent down to help his brother.

Harry and Ron laughed at the twins.

"Hey, Ron, Harry! Come in, breakfast is ready!" came a voice from the window. It was Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George's little sister. Her head disappeared.

"C'mon, then" Ron said. "C'mon Fred, George."

The twins had fallen asleep facedown in the dirt.

Harry shook his head and followed Ron inside the house.

Mrs. Weasley was setting out delicious looking plates of food on the table. Hermione, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Percy were already seated and eating.

"Good morning boys!" said a happy Mrs. Weasley, kissing them both on the cheek. "Aw, mum…" Ron protested.

"Where are Fred and George?" she asked.

"Still hunting…I guess" Ron said. Hermione laughed. "You know, both of them looked a bit…ragged out this morning. I wonder what they were doing up so late?"

"Who knows" Harry said. Percy laughed. "Probably one of their tricks."

Mrs. Weasley's face clouded up. Fred and George tormented her endlessly with their practical jokes, and it was about to give her a nervous breakdown. 

Harry ate his breakfast silently, listening to Percy and Mr. Weasley jabber about goings on at the Ministry of Magic. He tried to blot out the words "you-know-who" from his mind, but it was no use. Voldemort would always be a part of him, if he wanted him or not.

The worst part was, Voldemort was out to get him.

"Did you hear, dad, that Cornelius Fudge has declared Hogwarts an unsafe place? I wonder if Dumbledore will resume classes this fall?"

"There's no way he would cancel term," Ron said, letting his fork clatter to the plate. "Dumbledore is the only person Voldemort's afraid of, and if there's one safe place for people to be, it's Hogwarts."

Percy clucked with his teeth, which he did when anyone argued with him, or said the name Voldemort. "Well nevertheless, Ron, Voldemort's power could become stronger…we never know what he can do. He is a dark wizard…"

Percy went off on a tangent describing what a powerful dark wizard Voldemort was. Ron rolled his eyes and began to mimic Percy. He was good at it, to Harry's surprise. 

All this talk of Voldemort was depressing Harry. He excused himself from the table and went up to the room he was sharing with Ron and Hermione until term began. It was cramped, but it beat living with the Dursleys all summer. 

He stretched out on his bed and tried to clear his mind. It didn't work. Thoughts of Voldemort were crowding his head, so bad his scar began to throb a bit. He massaged it and thought of what could happen if Voldemort caught him. He killed so many people…what would he do to Harry if he finally got him?

A noise in the corner attracted Harry's attention. "More yard gnomes?" he thought. He got up and went to where there was a pile of blankets. "I've got you now…" he thought.

Harry ripped the blanket off and screamed. 

The girl under the blanket screamed too, a shrill bloodcurdling scream. Harry couldn't tell what was happening. The girl sprang from underneath the blankets and to another corner of the room. Before Harry could reassure her that he was not a criminal she had pointed her wand at him.

"Whoa!" he cried, throwing his hands up in front of his face.

The girl relaxed, but did not lower her wand.

Harry took his hands away from his face and saw the girl for the first time.

She was shaking. "Who are you?" she trembled.

"Harry…Harry Potter" he stammered. "I'm not going to attack you, you can lower the wand…please lower the wand."

She lowered the wand slowly and shook out her long red hair. 

Thundering footsteps on the stairs signified the arrival of the whole family. 

"What…who…how…" Mrs. Weasley stammered. She was about to pop.

"Molly, Molly dear, let me handle this. Who are you, young lady and why are you in our house?" he asked.

The girl started to open her mouth, but Fred and George came to the rescue just in time. "Mum, dad, we can explain…she's in trouble, we…we were trying to protect her…please don't kick her out, she's got nowhere to go!" they both took turns rambling about this.

Harry looked over at the girl and realized for the first time she was a knockout, even when she was trying to kill him. Her hair was long and dark red, and her eyes were a beautiful green. His eyes didn't compare, and everyone said they were his best feature. Right now they were flashing. Assumingly, she thought Harry was trying to kill her.

She turned to him. Harry's stomach fluttered immediately. He wondered why it did that every time he saw a pretty girl. He had never seen someone as pretty as her.

Her gaze began to soften. She smiled a bit, then turned to Mrs. Weasley. 

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Your sons have saved my life, I believe. I'm on the run…from Lord Voldemort," she said. Harry noticed she had a deep sexy voice. He shook himself and wondered why he was even noticing her voice being sexy. 

A hush filled the room. Mrs. Weasley began to panic. "Everyone come downstairs, we have a discussion to have."

The party followed the Weasleys downstairs. The girl turned to look at Harry, kind of apologetically. He blushed, and sort of smiled back.

"C'mon Harry, let's go hear the story" Ron said.

Harry shook himself out of the trance and followed Ron and the radiant new visitor downstairs.


	3. A Kindred Spirit...Kind of

****

The Rose That Grew from Nowhere

Chapter 3

A Kindred Spirit…Kind Of

Summary: The Weasley's learn Rose's story, and she and Harry start to discuss the journey to Hogwarts…and just maybe a few other things.

Author's Note: Due to the extreme stinkiness of this web page **glares at the owners of Fanfiction.net and growls,** the second and third chapters are a bit late, but they still flow.

Disclaimer: Rose MacDuff, created by Lady Nightingale. Any questions?

The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and their unexpected visitor sat around the table. Fred and George sat on either side of her, wringing their hands. This was the most worried Harry had ever seen them. 

He sat across from their visitor. He tried to look worried in between sneaking glances at her. 

"Ok, dear, let's start from the beginning. Why are you here?" said Mr. Weasley. 

"I'm being chased by Lord Voldemort," she said.

"How did that come about?"

She sighed. "Years ago, after Voldemort was defeated by…what's his name?"

"Harry…" started Harry. He found it hard to believe she hadn't heard of him.

"Yeah, that's it. So anyway, after Voldemort had fled from society, he kept trying to get his power back. He tried to find even the weakest person of magical blood to kill. And he found me."

"He tried to kill you?"

"Yes, even after my family had withdrawn me from Hogwarts."

"Why did they do that?"

A slightly pink tint went to the girl's cheeks. "I couldn't quite make things float. The magic wasn't quite working with me."

"Sounds like Neville" Ron mumbled in Harry's ear. He nodded.

"Anyhow, my family and I escaped with our lives, just barely. But now that Voldemort's back in power, he'll come for us."

"How do you know? He could have forgotten all about you," said Mrs. Weasley for the first time.

The girl laughed quietly. Harry's stomach flipped. "Voldemort isn't the type to forget who he couldn't kill."

"Makes sense" Harry muttered.

"The other day I saw a shadow lurking in my backyard. I was afraid to check it out; I didn't know what it might be. I didn't see it until it came into the house. I recognized the face, the shallow breathing, and the hollow eyes. I screamed and called for my parents. They heard me and came running. I think as soon as they saw my eyes they could tell what it was. So we ran. 

"We got as far as Diagon Alley and sought refuge in The Leaky Cauldron. That's where Fred and George found me. I was getting a few things for mum and dad, hidden under a blanket, just incase he had followed us."

"She told us her story, and we sent an owl to the only person who would know what to do: Dumbledore. He agreed that we could help protect her, she could re-enroll in Hogwarts as a fifth year, and she would be safe" George said. "It was the only way."

Mrs. Weasley suddenly became concerned. "What about your parents, dear?"

"Dumbledore agreed to send Hagrid to get them from Diagon Alley, they can stay in his house during school" Fred said. 

Harry was shocked. How could someone like this…girl be on the run from a killer? They had to protect her, he had to protect her, there was no two ways about it. He, Ron, Hermione, and the twins had to protect her somehow.

"Can she stay, mum, dad?" Fred asked.

Mr. Weasley shook himself. "Well I must say, this is a shocking turn of events. We can't very well turn you back out into the world with a killer looking for you…"

"I wouldn't _stand _for it! She must stay; she's an innocent victim! Dear, of course you can stay! We'll make some room for you in the girl's room and get you your school things, don't worry! Oh we must get an owl to her parents, quickly Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said, all in a flutter.

She got up and began to bustle around the kitchen, rambling to herself about what to do next. 

"Well, if that's all that needs to be said, then I suppose we can go about our normal activities. Ginny, Hermione, why don't you show, um…"

"Rose"  
"Thank you, Rose, to the room. We have to make her as comfortable as possible." Mr. Weasley offered her a smile and walked over to his wife.

The kids sat around the table. Fred and George looked relieved. Ron was white faced.

"Well, let's get you settled, Rose" Hermione said. She and Ginny got up. Rose followed them upstairs with a backward glance at the table. She caught Harry's eye and smiled.

"Well, we're going to go upstairs. Had a long night" Fred said. The twins disappeared, already asleep when their feet hit the stairs.

Harry turned to Ron.

"What just happened?" Ron asked. "Mum and dad let a dangerous person stay in out house?"

"Maybe they don't think she's that dangerous," Harry said. 

"But it's Voldemort!" Ron said. "That's danger waiting to happen!"

"Do you think she'll be ok? Will Dumbledore keep Voldemort from Hogwarts long enough?" Harry asked.

"I sure hope so," Ron said. "She's cute, eh?"

"What? No…not at all" Harry said, uncomfortably shifting in his chair.

Ron smiled. "Bogus. I saw you giving her the all around. What's with that? Forgotten about Cho, have you?"

Harry laughed. "Cho never liked me anyway. She only wanted Cedric."

"Rose doesn't want Cedric, now does she?" Ron said.

Harry hit Ron playfully in the arm. "Shut up."

"RON! COME HERE!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Meet you upstairs" Ron muttered, going to his mother.

Harry shrugged and headed up the stairs. 

He was in such deep thought coming down the hallway that he didn't see Rose in front of him. He barreled into her full force.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Rose said. 

"Erm…that's ok" Harry muttered.

"I've already scared you once today, seems like once is enough!" she said, smiling at him.

_Don't fall, dimwit, _Harry thought. He smiled. "That's ok, I was just thinking."

Rose smiled. "Ginny and Hermione showed me the room, I was just going to go outside for a while. Are Fred and George…"

"They're asleep. Long night, I guess" Harry said. 

Rose nodded. "Is there anywhere nice to sit around here?"

"Right out back there's a wall that's…" Harry started. He looked at her. "I'll show you."

Rose smiled. "Ok" she said.

Harry led Rose out of the house and onto the stone wall surrounding the garden. She scooted herself up onto it. 

"Did you…want to be alone?" Harry asked. 

"No, please stay, I've been alone all day, up until the last few minutes" she said.

Harry's stomach did a backflip as he climbed onto the wall next to her.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the garden in the afternoon sun. Then Rose smiled and laughed. "Forgive me, first I scare you half to death and then I don't even introduce myself."

"Oh!" Harry said. He had forgotten all about introductions and stuff. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Rose…oh, wait. Did you say, _you _were Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Wanna see my scar?" he asked, feeling foolish.

"Nah, I know it's there, I'm sure you get that all the time, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, I do, a lot" said Harry. 

"Well then I'll take your word for it," she said. "So that whole time I was talking about Voldemort in there you probably wanted to scream and run, eh?"

"Well, it still freaks me out sometimes, but I've gotten used to it. Especially now that he's on the run" Harry said, a shiver going through him just thinking about the mere concept. 

"Well if he starts his killing spree it will surely start with me" she said.

"No, we won't let that happen" Harry said, a little too suddenly.

She turned to him. "Who's we?" she asked.

He shrank back a bit. "Fred and George, Ron, me.." he said. "And Dumbledore."

Rose smiled. "Thanks. I guess Hogwarts is the safest place to be for anyone on the run from him."

"I know Dumbledore, he'll take care of you, I'm sure" Harry said, looking at her for the first time.

She smiled. "I know he will. So what do you think fifth year is going to be like?"

"Probably the same as it always is, except a bit more tense than usual. I wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Harry said, thinking of Professor Moody.

"Last I checked it was Professor Quirrell…what happened to him?" Rose said.

"He, um, was a bit involved with someone we hate."

"Really?"

"Yeah, wore him on the back of his head in a turban."

"Wow. How many more did we go through?"

"Well, I'm not sure if our newest, Professor Moody will be back after what happened to him. Our best was Professor Lupin, but he couldn't stick around…he's a werewolf."  
"Wicked! I can't wait to see if old Moody's stayed around."

"I hope so. He wasn't bad, old Mad-Eye."

Harry felt himself starting to ease up around her. 

"So, what happened to Moody?"

"Difficult to explain, you'll have to ask Dumbledore. So, will you be in classes with us, or are you going to be taken special care of?"

"I'll just attend class as normal, I suppose. I'm not very advanced, so I have to learn quick," she said, with a sideways glance at him.

He returned the glance, and then had a couple more when she looked away. "If you're in any classes with me, I'll help you. Some of this stuff doesn't mean codswallop to me, so we're in the same boat."

Rose smiled. "You know, you're not at all what I expected Harry Potter to be, no offense."

"None taken. People expect me to be some sort of celebrity. I spend half the time around the castle watching my back for dark wizards who want to kill me."

Rose turned to him. For the first time, her face wasn't lit up with laughter, it was dark and grim. "I guess we're both the celebrities at Hogwarts, eh Harry?"

Harry turned to look at her. "Guess so."


	4. Rose's Induction to the We-hate-Malfoy C...

****

The Rose that Grew from Nowhere

Chapter 4

Rose's Induction to the We-Hate-Malfoy-Club

Summary: Rose, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins head off to Hogwarts and get their first taste of Draco Malfoy…and a surprise move from our favorite enemy surfaces.

Author's Note: As I am writing this the site is _still _not up **turns toward fanfiction.net owners and makes a menacing face, growling** but I like my story.

Disclaimer: We talked about plagiarism today in English…so I just want to say that they aren't mine…except Rose. Please don't kill me, J.K! I'm a poor fifteen year old with nothing better to do than sit around and write stories using your characters…except for Rose… *this rant will continue until the author knows she will not be sued*

The dim light was just beginning to turn gray when Mrs. Weasley made her way into Harry and Ron's room. "Up!" she said. "Come on, the train will leave before you know it!"

Ron mumbled something about stupid creepy crawlers and rolled over in bed. Harry rubbed his sleep-ridden eyes and sat up in bed, looking around for his glasses. He was almost blind without them.

Ron turned toward Harry. "Whatimesit?" he slurred.

"Time to get up" Harry said, shoving his glasses on his nose and patting down his messy black hair. He got up and stumbled toward the bathroom to get ready. 

Out in the hallway he almost bumped into Rose, who was waiting for the bathroom already. She was pulling a brush through her long, pretty red hair. Harry stopped to get a look at her before she turned around. She was so pretty, he couldn't believe how. Her hair was so bright, and her eyes were beautiful. Her face had a mystery of its own, a mystery that he didn't think he could figure out. But he was certainly going to try.

She turned around. "Oh, hey Harry!" she exclaimed, dropping her hairbrush on the floor. "Oh, oops." She bent down to pick it up.

"Oh, I've got it" Harry said. He bent to grab the brush and got there a second too late. His head rammed Rose's. 

"Ow! Oh, I'm sorry..I just seem to be good for scaring you, don't I?" Rose said, standing and holding her head. 

"Happens all the time" Harry said.

They stood there, trying to get the lumps off their heads. 

"Are you excited about Hogwarts?" Harry asked, finally.

"Yeah, I am. I haven't been there in ages, I miss the old place" Rose said. She was quiet for a minute. Then she said, "I wonder if Dumbledore really can protect me."

Harry looked at her. The remark had been directed to the floor, but Harry could see that she was really worried about it.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He will. He takes excellent care of us all. And I'm sure if he has any sense at all he'll look after you."

Rose smiled at him. "Thanks, Harry."

The bathroom door opened and a sleepy looking George stepped out. "Morning, Harry, Rose" he said. "Has the train left yet?"

Rose laughed and went into the bathroom. Harry was left standing out in the hallway, wallowing in embarrassment.

Ron, still half asleep joined the wall along with Harry. "Are you ok?" he asked him. "You've been a bit flighty lately."

"Oh, I'm fine" Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. You've been completely out of it ever since Rose turned up. Did she scare you that badly?"

Fred came up out of nowhere. "She's a cutie, eh, Harry?" he said. Ron snickered.

"What?" Harry said, his face turning scarlet. "No. I mean, yes she is, but…"

"Cuter than, say, Cho Chang?" Ron teased.

"Not you too" Harry moaned. "Please, she's a nice girl, leave her alone."

"Ok, I'll leave her alone…with you in the closet!" Fred laughed.

"Knock it off!" Harry said, nudging Fred in the ribs. Fred jumped on Harry's back and began to wrestle him. Ron urged them on.

Rose came out of the bathroom. "I've got ten galleons on Harry!" she shouted over the din.

"Oh, gee, thanks, Rose!" Fred said. "After all we went through to save you!"

Rose scoffed just as Mrs. Weasley came up the stairs.

"Fred!"

"Sorry, mum."

Platform nine and three quarters was teeming with Hogwarts students. Harry noticed that this year, they all looked a little more apprehensive to get on the large locomotive.

"God, I forgot how much I missed this place" Rose said, wheeling her cart beside Harry's. He felt privileged, a bunch of Fred and George's friends, and a considerable number of his friends were staring open mouthed at her.

Much to Harry's dismay, some of his enemies were staring at her too. Blond headed snoot Draco Malfoy was also staring at Rose, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, great" Harry said, aloud.

"What?" asked Rose as the conductor lifted their luggage into the train.

Ron caught sight of Malfoy and groaned. "Just when I thought I was going to have a fairly good year…"

Rose still looked confused. "What?" she persisted.

"See that blond headed boy over there?" Harry said, pointing indiscreetly at Malfoy.

"Oh, dear. Pasty little bugger, isn't he?" she said.

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, and a real snoot as well. Mean, bossy, a real jerk."

Rose's gaze turned to one of disgust. "Does he know you?"

"Yes. He's spent numerous times trying to get me in trouble, or just pick a fight with me."

"Any enemy of yours is an enemy of mine" Rose said, climbing onto the train. "Besides, I don't care for blonds, especially pasty blonds. I like dark heads better." She smiled and winked as she disappeared into the train.

All the blood rushed into Harry's head at that moment and he felt faint and full of happiness.

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor yelled.

"Oh, dears, hurry, you'll miss the train…goodbye Ginny dear, Ron, Fred, where's George? Oh there you are dear, goodbye, send us an owl!" Mrs. Weasley fussed as the friends all scrambled onto the train. They waved out the window as the purple monster sped off through the English countryside.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Rose, Fred, and George raced along the narrow hallway to try and find their cabin. Fred and George had already selected one.

"Here it is!" they said, sliding open a door. There was hardly enough room for all of them in there, so Harry and Ron decided that they, Hermione, and Rose would take the car next to it. They clambered in and sat down.

"Man, I've forgotten how wonderful Hogwarts is! Does the little witch still come around and feed us?" Rose asked.

"Yes" Harry said. "She should be here very soon, actually."

"I can't wait until then, I'm cracking open mum's sandwiches" Ron said, standing up to get a sandwich out of his trunk.

No sooner had Hermione shut the door behind her, it swung open again, only to reveal…

"Malfoy? What do _you _want?" Hermione said, placing a hand on her hip. 

Malfoy, followed by his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle swaggered into the cabin and made themselves comfortable in Ron's seat.

"Excuse me, but that's Ron's seat" Rose said, already a look of utter hatred in her eye for Malfoy.

Malfoy pretended not to have noticed as Ron stood over him. He just looked at Rose, a lecherous smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Malfoy, in our language that means _move_" Ron said, his ears growing red.

"Scuse me, Weasley, can't you tell I'm in the middle of something here?" Malfoy grinned. Harry began to get angry. So did Rose.

"Well if it's with me I certainly wasn't aware of you saying anything, all you're doing is sitting there grinning like a deranged magpie, now if you're going to say something please say it, you're wasting my time" she spat. Hermione smiled. It looked like she was going to have a new best friend.

Malfoy just grinned harder. "She's a smart one, isn't she Potter? Red heads are always fiery."

"Listen, Malfoy, I think you'd better be on your way, we have important things to talk about that don't concern you and your henchwimps, so bugger off" Harry said, "And quit harassing Rose."

"Oh, so that's your name, is it? Well Rose, why don't you come visit a real wizard in the Slytherin common room tonight?"

"Oh, you're a Slythern? That makes it all different" Rose said, raising her eyebrows. Malfoy nodded, proud of himself.

"You're more of a loser than I expected."

Malfoy looked taken aback.

"Now get out of here and quit hitting on me, you're stupefying the air with your incredibly pasty blond presence, now scram" Rose said.

Malfoy, looking angry, swaggered up off the seat and turned around on his way out.

"If you're ever looking for a good time…"

Rose stood and grabbed him by the front of his robes, lifted him an inch or so off the ground, and threw him out into the corridor. Hermione slammed the door in his face.

Ron practically jumped out of his skin as he ran to hug Rose. "I can't believe you did that!" he exclaimed. "That was brilliant!"

Rose smiled. "I don't have much patience for horny losers like him…especially Slytherins, God, can you imagine?"

She sat back down. Harry looked at her. "Guess you've had your induction to the we-hate-Malfoy club."

"Did I pass?" she asked.

"With flying colors" Harry said. He smiled. Rose smiled back and almost gave him a heart attack.

It was going to be a good term.


End file.
